ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethal
Lethal is a Romanian professional wrestler, currently working for WrestleRoMania where he is a former 3-time WRM World Champion. Lethal is suspended until the April 13,2008. Career 2005 Lethal debuted as a babyface at WRM's August PPV Uprising where he went on to defeat established wrestlers Reaper and Juggernaut in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match. This win attracted the attention of WRM founder Decron who challenged the Rookie to a duel which ended in a draw after a double-count-out. The first main-event match for Lethal came one month later when he came close to winning the WRM Championship in the King Of The Mountain Match, eventually losing to Reaper. The new WRM Champion would team up with Lethal to defeat Hardcore Squad leader Heath Scumm and GraveDigger in a special match at X-Mas Overdose. After the match Lethal issued a challenge to his team-mate for a title bout at Sweet Revenge. 2006 In a Hell In A Cell Triple Threat Match against Reaper and Heath Scumm, Lethal shocked the world by winning his first WRM Title after making Scumm tap-out to a Texas CloverLeaf. One month later, due to the controversial finish of the match Reaper asked for and received a rematch. WRM debuted an ultra-violent Hellysium match that saw Lethal retain his title after handcuffing Reaper. The Champ defended his title one more time against Anarchist before losing it to GraveDigger in a Fatal Four Way at Ultimate Showdown 2006. After this, Lethal went on a hiatus, fighting rare matches in the independent circuit. 2007 Lethal made his comeback in May 2007 and instantly turned heel after attacking babyface champion 24XS. Soon, the Originals World Order was born as a response to the wave of newcomers that took over WRM. In his first match since his return, Lethal pinned 24XS in a tag match to become the first-ever two-time WRM World Champion. He started having drinking problems that lead to him almost ending up killed in the ultra-violent Last Man Standing Match against Alex Vita. He once again went on a hiatus after his defeat missing the King Of The Ring tournament. He came back one month later and interfered in the match between oWo leader Heath Scumm and W365 Champion Death Bringer, returning to the ring at Retaliation 2007 where Geony Vedeta got a shock-win. The same Vedeta involuntary helped Lethal win the title at Red November in the King Of The Mountain match after powerbombing Alex Vita off the ladder. Lethal would team up with his oWo team-mates Heath Scumm and Juggernaut at X-Mas Overdose only to lose against "The New Blood" Crusher, Mystical Guitarist and veteran Reaper. 2008 Lethal started 2008 with his first appearance on WRM Collision where he cut a promo, taking cheap-shots at his rivals, including Geony Vedeta, Alex Vita, Death Bringer and Mike Matthews. He faced later on that month Matthews at Sweet Revenge winning via DQ after Mike hit the refere. In February, Lethal took part in a blockbuster-match against W365 Champion Komatose, a match that ended with a double pin after several interferences. The Franchise is set to defend his title in March against Yoshi and Juggernaut. Suspension On the eve of WRM's latest PPV, Alive where he was scheduled to defend his title in a Triple-Threat against Juggernaut and Yoshi, Lethal was suspended 30 days from the company after hitting an official. The Franchise got into a heated argument in a meeting regarding his booking future and hit one of the members of the creative team. He was immediately suspended and the WRM Title was declared vacant. Problems Backstage Lethal was never a popular figure backstage due to his attitude that got even worse after he became an important player in the WRM. He gathered even more heat when he pulled strings to win the WRM Title from the fast-rising star 24XS, burying his career in the process. Recently a shoot interview made public made waves in the locker-room after Lethal attacked the bookers, his colleagues and practically trashed the entire federation. His backstage influence is due mostly to the special relationship he has with Heath Scumm and Decron that consider him an important Franchise Player. Wrestling Facts Accomplishments and Titles *'WrestleRoMania' **3 Time WRM World Champion **Awarded Finisher of the Year in the 2005 WRM Awards **2007 WRM Wrestler of the Year **2007 WRM Match of the Year - vs Geony Vedeta Entrance Music *'Kamelot - Rule The World (current)' *Marylin Manson - Sweet Dreams *Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Finishing and signature moves *''Whirlwind'' (Fireman's Carry Falcon Arrow) *''Cut It'' (TKO) *'The AfterMath' (Texas CloverLeaf) *'Electric Cutter' (with Reaper) *Spear *Rear Naked Choke *DDT *Muta-Lock Lethal Lethal Lethal